


Consultations

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Cussing, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: One day, you find out that you’re going to have a new Biology Professor. You never expected to see some guy looking like a supermodel and you decide to try to seduce him. Will your plan work?





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Professor!Dean begins to see a pattern when one of his best students keeps booking consultations. He can’t exactly refuse to answer the student’s questions, but maybe there’s a way for him to make the consultations beneficial for the both of them. 
> 
> Prompt taken from dailyspnprompts ; Fic created for spnpromptchallenge.
> 
> I'm crossposting this one from my Tumblr, continuation will be uploaded shortly.

No way.

That’s not what you had in mind when you were told that you were going to have a new Biology Professor. You expected someone old and boring, carrying lots of stuff and, most likely, dropping it all on the way to class. You had no idea that you were going to see a young man looking like he just finished shooting a Calvin Klein commercial.

Your gaze stayed glue to him while he took off his blazer and walked toward the desk. His moves were graceful and you sincerely hoped you weren’t drooling. Silence hung in the air while he turned around and smiled at all of the students.

God, what a smile it was.

“Hello everyone. I’m Dean Winchester, and I’ll be your Biology Professor this year.” He started writing his name, along with the surname on the chalkboard, and you couldn’t help but stare at his ass. “I hope you’ll study hard, and I won’t have to be a dick.” He joked and people started laughing. He seemed like a cool guy.

“Okay. Let’s start with all of your assignments for the semester.” He took a notebook out of his bag and you opened your textbook to distract yourself. “Every week you’ll hand me a little paper. It needs to consist of the most important things that I’ll teach you. Consider this a weekly revison.” Some of your friends sighed and you raised your hand high to ask about the details.

“What’s up Miss?” He stopped short, waiting for you to introduce yourself.

“Y/L/N. How many pages do these papers need to have?” You asked, trying to sound strictly professional.

“Minimum two pages. Is that okay?” He smiled softly and you struggled to get the words out.

“Sure, it’s fine.” You admitted, leaning back in your chair.

“Does anyone have more questions? No? Good. At the end of the semester you need to make a presentation about one of the topics that I didn’t cover in class. It’s your job to pick up what I’ve missed and if you get that right, you’ll get the highest grade possible.” He explained and you made it your goal to make the best presentation in class. You knew you would be able to do that, Biology was your favourite subject after all.

Then, he spoke about what you were going to talk about hrough the year and you zoned out. You already knew all of that stuff so you kept staring at him, pretending to look elsewhere when he was turning his gaze to you.

It was going to be a difficult year.

Despite your worries, Professor Winchester was an amazing teacher and soon, you were certain that you would ace your finals. His lectures were never boring, your grades getting better and better. Unfortunately, you didn’t stop crushing on him but you found a way to spend some more time with that man.

The first time you asked him to explain some stuff that you pretended you didn’t understand, he just agreed and told you to come by a few hours later. You went home and dressed up a bit, hoping that you would distract your professor and make fun of him later.

When you entered the lecture hall, swaying your hips slightly, your professor didn’t seem to notice the change. He gestured for you to sit in front of his desk and plopped down into his chair, asking you what you didn’t understand.

He was patient and his explanations were really thorough. You nearly memorized all the words he said because of the tone of his voice. It was low and sultry and it made you thoughts stray away from biology.

When you finished, you thanked him and got out of the room, walking gracefully and with confidence.

You had no idea how but you were going to seduce him, sooner or later.

Your consultations became a regular thing. You would show up every two weeks and ask for private lessons. He never said no, he was too nice to do that. Your outfits were always a bit more sexy than they should be, and you started to notice some changes in his behaviour.

When you were sitting close to him, he would brush your hand with his, trying to make it look like an accident. Professor Winchester also started messing with you in all of the lectures, joking and making you flustered in the process. You felt his gaze on you every single time when you left. Your plan was slowly working.

The end of the semester was coming, and you decided to push your luck one last time. Then, you would simply let go. Your outfit consisted of a mini skirt, tank top and leather jacket paired with black wedges. You put on more make up than usual and drove tocampus, hoping that Professor Winchester would stil be there.

When you entered the lecture hall he smiled widely at you. That never happened and you were genuinely curious as to why he acted differently this time.

He walked towards you, going to the door and locking it. Now you knew something was up.

“Well, well Y/N. Aren’t you a little tease?” He said, slowly closing the space between you two. “Did you think that I was blind? I knew what you wanted since the day you came to ask for the first consultations.” You took a deep breath and you felt your back hit the wall when he stepped closer. “You are the best student I’ve ever had. Ever. And, still, you pretended that you were stupid. And for what? To let me screw you? You could’ve simply asked.” He admitted, his gaze locked with yours, and you felt yourself blush.

“What?” You stuttered, shocked with his honesty, and lowered your gaze to your hands.

“Just tell me what you want and it’ll be yours. Simple as that.” He whispered against your earlobe, his hot breath making goosebumps erupt on your skin.

You sincerely hoped he was being serious. Otherwise, you’d have some serious explaining to do later.

“Fuck me, Professor.” You demanded, deciding to take your risks.

“Your wish is my command.” He said, flashing you a smirk. “But, please.” He asked, looking you straight in the eyes. “Call me Dean.”’

You didn’t have the time to nod because his mouth was already on yours, his hands roaming over your body. The kiss was bruising and greedy, making you shiver. You didn’t hesitate to tangle your hands in his hair, letting his tongue in when he nipped at your bottom lip. His large palms found their way under your skirt, gripping your ass firmly.

Dean picked you up like you weighed nothing and sat you down on the wooden desk. He didn’t bother with undressing you but simply pulled your panties to the side with his long fingers. Your cheeks flushed again when you realised how wet you already were.

“Well, well. Someone’s dripping.” He announced, sliding one of his fingers inside you. You bit your lip, trying to stiffle a moan, and he started moving his finger inside you. He was thrusting it in and out so fast that you couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation. When he added one more, bending and scissoring them, you were mewling like a bitch in heat. With the third finger added, you came loudly, your back arching, your hands gripping the edges of the desk forcefully.

“That was fast.” Dean said, clearly impressed, and you smirked, undoubtly proud. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Taking a condom out of his pocket, he ripped the package with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his length.

Without warning, he slammed into you making you cry out instantly. His cock was filling you completely and, once he started moving, he managed to hit that sweet spot of yours with every single thrust,. You tangled your hands in his hair, pulling on them roughly now and then. His face was only milimiters from yours, his pupils dilated, his hot breath fanning over your face. You had never felt so good and you sincerely wondered if he was some kind of a sex god. Soon, you felt the tension building and you managed to stutter out some words of encouragement, so he would fuck you faster. Dean obliged, picking up his pace and sliding one of his hands to your clit, his fingers slowly circling the bundle of nerves.

Your breathing became erratic and your heart was pounding so fast in your chest that you didn’t even think it was possible. With another deep thrust you reached your peak, desperately trying not to cry out loudly. Someone could hear that, after all. When your walls started cleching around Dean’s member, he came too, the groans he let out almost inhuman.

Once you recovered from the post-orgasm bliss, he was already dressed and helped you stand up because your legs still felt like jelly. You took a deep breath and fixed your hair a bit, trying not to look like you just got fucked six ways from Sunday.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N.” Dean said, walking you towards the door and unlocking it.

“But tomorrow is the start of a winter break. I thought we didn’t have lectures untill next week.” You forced out, still shocked after what happened.

“I know but I think I can fit you in my schedule.” He answered, winking at you and you emerged out of the lecture hall, trying not to freak out over the fact that such a sexy son of a bitch just screwed you, not caring that you were his student. It was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:  
> @plaidstiel-wormstache's Challenge, Prompt: September by Earth Wind and Fire and :"There's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.
> 
> @chaos-and-the-calm67's Birthday Challenge, Prompt: Dean, Table, School
> 
> @redlipstickandplaid's Challenge, Prompt: Dancing Queen by Abba
> 
> Beta'd by wonderful @bringmesomepie56 (love ya, girl <3)
> 
> Hope you're going to like it, guys!

The whole ride home you kept replaying all the events from the class, trying to wrap your mind around what professor Dean had said and did.If it weren’t for all the bruises he had left on your body, you would have had trouble believing that all of it really took place.

He had told you to call him Dean and clearly insinuated that he wanted to see you the next day, and you knew what that meant.

Clearly, there would be an arrangement between you two. At least, that’s what you hoped for, because you didn’t want this to be a one time thing. It felt too good to be with him.

However, you couldn’t help but feel something more than pure sexual attraction for the green-eyed Adonis. You saw how kind and genuine he was, his good heart was always noticed by every student in the class, and your feelings were already getting out of control. But if you couldn’t feel anything more than pure lust for this man, it would never work. You already made that mistake once, and you weren’t going to repeat it, not after how much your heart had broke after that.

In high school, you had had a crush on your math teacher that had replaced your previous teacher, nice grandpa who used to bring all of you cookies. Unfortunately, you were notified that the old man had died in September, not long before the new semester started, and you were praying for another teacher to take your class under their wing.

You had been stupid for thinking that he would fall in love with you and leave his wife. You were young, only seventeen, and you had unrealistic expectations as to what love looked like. You had kept meeting with him anyway, and he had fed you beautiful promises that he ended up never fulfilling

After you had said to him that you thought he had felt something for you, considering he had been showering you with compliments and presents, his response had stung like a knife. “Well, there’s the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep.” You slapped him in the face and ran off, breaking whatever the hell was between you two.

It hurt like a bitch, considering you had to see him every day at school until you graduated, but you got out of high school eventually, leaving your past behind, or at least that’s what you thought.

However, the day that Dean Winchester walked into the auditorium felt like a deja vu. Even if you wanted to reason with yourself to not take any chances and stay low, it didn’t listen and there you were.

As you arrived home and climbed out of your car, you decided you were going to make yourself busy, as you couldn’t wait for what was going to happen the next day, and you didn’t want to worry too much.

No matter what he had in store for you, you knew it would turn out mind blowing and what was going to happen, would happen. Simple as that.

Also, you could break things off at any moment, without having to explain yourself, and that gave you a weird sense of comfort.

* * *

The evening passed fairly quickly because you had to clean your house since you didn’t have the time to do it earlier. You were literally buried under all the textbooks, you had had so many exams to prepare for. Studying was the only thing you did for last two weeks, no wonder your house turned into an uninhabitable place littered with take out boxes and dozens of other things.

Cleaning was always a fun task for you, because you’d usually put on your favourite playlist and dance while doing all the chores. This time, though, the playlist started with two songs that you related to your time at high school, September by Earth, Wind and Fire and Dancing Queen by Abba.

You remembered how you were dancing with him when his wife wasn’t home. You kept laughing and having a great time as he was complimenting you: your beauty, your ability to dance gracefully.

You shook your head slowly, to stop your brain from going back to that time, and got back to work.

* * *

When you were satisfied with the result, you sat in front of your laptop and decided to check the list of assignments you were supposed to complete during the winter break. You would try to organise them somehow and get to work as soon as possible. You hated doing things the day before, and you tried to avoid it like plague.

As you logged in to your university’s website, you saw that there was a message waiting for you in your inbox.

You clicked on the letter icon and waited patiently for the site to load, sipping coffee in the meantime.

The message turned out to be from professor Winchester, and you immediately opened it.

“ _Consultations will start at 10 am tomorrow. Please, bring all your textbooks and do the homework I assigned you. Being late will result in more homework and longer consultations._

_Professor Dean Winchester”_

You had no idea what to think.

What homework? Was it some kind of a code that you didn’t understand?

Good thing was that you knew when you should be at your university, you’d figure the rest out, somehow.

You closed the tab and opened the calendar, writing down all the assignments for the winter break. Then, you created a list, so that you knew which one you should start with.

It took you some time and, when you were finished, it was already getting late. You opted for going to sleep soon as you needed to wake up early to get to those “consultations” in time.

Fortunately, you didn’t have trouble falling asleep, your mind drifted off at the same moment you put your head on the pillow.

* * *

You woke up anxious, not knowing what to expect. You packed your bag with all the textbooks, even though you knew they wouldn’t be used. Then, you took a shower, got dressed, and put on makeup, wanting to look as good as possible.

Realizing you had little to no time, you rushed out of your house and into your car, speeding off in the direction of the university, checking your appearance in the rearview mirror once in awhile.

When you entered the school, it felt like you were in the middle of a ghost town. All the hallways were empty and the silence was deafening, but you kept walking, the sound of your heels clicking against the floor seemed as loud as gunshots.

Once you got the auditorium you had Biology classes in, you knocked on the door lightly, smiling once professor Dean opened the door.

He looked perfect, as always, dark washed jeans and a tight-fitting henley his signature outfit. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight in front of you.

“Come in,” he said, stepping back to give you some room, and you obliged, your body “accidentally” brushing against his.

You knew he was staring at your ass, clad in a mini skirt, and you put an extra sway to your hips as you walked toward the chair positioned in front of his desk.

“Did you do your homework?” professor Dean asked, sitting behind his desk, opposite to you.

“I don’t think I had any homework, professor,” was your response as you set your bag on the floor, a confused expression on your face.

What game was he playing?

“Call me Dean, please. But I’m sure you were assigned homework by me and it seems like you forgot,” he let out, his voice low and sultry.

You decided to play along, then, that’s what he expected you to do, probably, “That’s true. I’m so sorry,” you admitted, trying to put as much remorse into the tone of your voice as possible.

“Good, but I think you have to earn your forgiveness,” Dean suggested, getting up from the chair he was sitting on, walking toward the table situated in the corner of the room.

Only then you did you take in everything that was lying on the table.

It looked like someone had robbed a sex shop, to be honest. There were a few vibrators there, some bright bottles, which probably contained lube, and other things that you weren’t sure what their purpose was, but you withdrew your sight from the table and turned it toward Dean.

“I’ll do anything,” you whispered truthfully, taking a deep breath.

You had no idea what made you trust him, but the truth was, you knew he wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want and that was enough for you.

“Anything? I’ve got a couple ideas, but first, we need to discuss some things,” Dean said. You nodded slowly, “this arrangement can’t see the light of day, do you understand?” he asked, sitting on said table.

“Yes, I understand,” was your response.

“Good. Now, it’s a “no strings attached” kind of deal, ‘cause I want to avoid messing the whole thing up with feelings,” he explained, crossing his legs.

“Me too,” you lied swiftly and added, “anything else?”

“I’ve got many plans for you, but I need to know your limits. So, we need to establish a safe word and it’ll give you an opportunity to let me know when something’s too much. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something you don’t want to do,” Dean got up then, and started walking toward you, stopping right in front of you.

“Of course. How about Impala?” you suggested, blushing slightly when you saw him smile.

“Perfect. Seems like my girl knows me well,” he praised, cupping your chin with a gentleness you didn’t expect of him, “are you ready?”

“Yes,” you responded, your gaze locked with his.

“Good,” Dean said, taking you by your hand. He pulled you up from your seat so that his face was on level with yours, his hot minty breath fanning over your face, “we should get started, then.”


End file.
